


Someone to Watch Over Me

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan ignores his physical needs, M/M, Virgil curses, brief mention of a bad past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” were the first words Logan heard as consciousness thrust itself rudely upon him. He groaned against the blurry brightness of the room, trying to pull away from the hand on his forehead.





	Someone to Watch Over Me

“Are you  _trying_  to give me a heart attack?” were the first words Logan heard as consciousness thrust itself rudely upon him. He groaned against the blurry brightness of the room, trying to pull away from the hand on his forehead.

“It’s highly unlikely, fear only causes heart attack in those already at risk,” he mumbled, mildly alarmed when his feeble attempts to pull away were easily thwarted.

“Stress is a risk factor,” came Virgil’s acid response, “and you’re causing more than your share of it, you asshole. How long have you been sick?”

“I’m not sick.” Logan gave up trying to push him away, letting himself sink back into…pillows? How had he ended up in bed? The last thing he remembered he’d been at his desk, putting the final touches on the test for…shit. Had he fallen asleep? Or passed out? Was  _that_  what had Virgil so worried? “It’s finals’ week.”

“You realize that those two things have nothing to do with each other, right?”

“I don’t have  _time_  to be sick,” Logan muttered, squinting up and trying to bring Virgil’s face into focus. “Where’re my glasses?”

“They’re on your nightstand, where they are  _staying_ ,” Virgil replied firmly. “And I already called the school. For fuck’s sake, Lo, a substitute can sit and watch the kids cry over their tests just as well as you can!”

“But…” Logan tried to come up with reasons why Virgil was wrong, but the lure of not moving, of staying in bed, was too strong. How had he not noticed how much his entire body  _ached_? “I should…”

“You should get some fucking  _rest_ ,” Virgil interrupted. “Dammit, Logan…you’d kick my ass if I did this to myself…why is it okay for you?”

Logan tried to come up with a reason, but his head felt like it was stuffed full and his thoughts couldn’t find each other. Maybe that was why it was so heavy… “Dunno,” he admitted, letting his eyes close. “S’okay if…if I sleep?”

Virgil snorted softly. “No, no of course, not. I haven’t been trying to get you to rest or anything…Jesus.” He adjusted the blankets around Logan, and Logan felt soft lips press against his forehead. “Go to sleep, Lo. Get better so I can finish yelling at you when you’re with it enough to understand me.”

“’kay,” Logan agreed, reaching out blindly until he felt Virgil’s hand slide into his. “Sorry, Virge. I should’ve told you. I forgot you’d…” He trailed off.

“Care?” Virgil finished for him, quietly. “Take care of you? Stay, even if you showed a moment’s weakness? I know, Lo. But I’m here, and I do care, and you don’t have to take this on yourself. Get some rest. We’ll talk about it when you feel better.”

Logan nodded, glad he could already feel himself drifting off. Glad it was happening before Virgil had noticed the tears seeping out from under his eyelids. “Love you,” he murmured. And, though he was on the edge of sleep, he heard Virgil return the sentiment, promising again to stay.

With the knowledge he wasn’t alone, Logan finally let himself rest.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from anxiousoddish: "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" With Analogical


End file.
